Hitsugaya en tierra de Hadas
by Tilicia
Summary: ¿que pasa si un dia te despiertas y descubres que solo mides 15 cm? Y mas aun si descubres que existe un lugar magico donde criaturas que se parecen a ti existen. El capitan de la decima divicion estara en problemas para averiguar que es lo que le sucedio. No tengo penasdo ninguna pareja, solo amistad.


K para la clasificación, yo no soy dueña de bleach ni de _**tinkerbell**_ o cualquiera de sus peliculas

"Habla"

"_Piensa"_

"**Zampakuto habla"**

Apenas amanecía en el sereitei, el capitán del 10° escuadrón como buen pájaro madrugador que era se despertó apenas unos pocos rayos de sol tocaron su cara.

Ojos verde agua se abrieron perezosamente. _"¿Por qué esta todo más grande?, espero no haberme achicado durante la noche"_ **"Dudo eso amo" **resoplo el dragón.

"_si, tal vez tengas razón Hyorinmaru"_ dijo volviéndose a tapar con las grandes sabanas solo para sentarse de golpe en posición vertical y gritar "ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO" **"Es lo que trataba de decirle" **

Una vez aclarado que esto no era un sueño el joven capitán se para solo para descubrir que sus roas eran demasiado grande para él, en consecuencia, estaba desnudo.

"y ahora qué hago no puedo salir de mi habitación desnudo, creo que ni siquiera puedo bajar de la cama"

"**pruebe moviendo las alas amo"**

"¿Qué alas?" pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver su espalda "oh" en su espalda tenía dos finas alas cada una con un patrón de copos de nieve. Aunque se veían demasiado finas como para siquiera levantarlo, eso es lo que pensaba Toshiro.

Haciendo la prueba empezó a agitar las alas para descubrir que a pesar de su delicado aspecto, eran capaces de levantarlo. Poco después empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación para poder comprobar la sensibilidad de las mismas.

Gracias a que su bankai consistía en las alas de Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya estaba acostumbrado a volar y no se le dificulto el manejo de estas alas. Fue entonces que noto que dejaba a su paso una estela de polvo blanco, sin embargo el no le tomo importancia y decidió que lo mejor era para buscar una ropa que le quedara.

Mientras bajaba al piso alfombrado de su habitación _"ahí esta el problema, ¿Dónde puedo ir a buscar ropa que me quede?"_ **"usted podría preguntar a su fuku-taicho"**

"podría… pero no me gusta estar desnudo frente de ella,… ni de nadie" fue entonces que noto una servilleta de papel que se había caído al piso la noche anterior.

Para su suerte al ser tan temprano no había nadie rondando las oficinas del décimo escuadrón. Lo que le ayudo a pasar desapercibido.

Al no tener la suficiente fuerza como para abrir la puerta opto por entrar por la ventana de su oficina. Una vez dentro empezó a buscar a su fuku-taicho dentro solo para encontrarla dormida en el sofá.

"_Esa Matsumoto, ¡mi oficina no es su habitación!" _**"ya pero amenos está aquí, ella puede ayudarlo a solucionar este lio".** Con un suspiro Hitsugaya dijo "supongo".

Al intentar despertar a Matsumoto como de costumbre, que en este caso seria gritándole, no había tenido el efecto normal, y eso sería una Matsumoto para de pie disculpándose antes de siquiera decir hola.

En cambio ella solo movió su brazo como intentando espantar una mosca (el ) y murmurando algo de apagar un despertador.

"**Parece que ella no será de mucha ayuda" **_"gracias, ya lo eh notado" _respondió sarcásticamente al dragón que se estaba empezando a molestar dentro de su mundo interno **"Entonces ¿a quién recurrirá maestro?"**

Ese era un buen punto, a quien podría recurrir y que posiblemente tenga una solución a su problema. Mientras volaba pensando a donde ir paso por un espejo, deteniéndose notando al fin como su cuerpo se veía ahora.

Aún tenía el pelo blanco y un poco largo con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo un poco. La servilleta que había usado para cubrirse el cuerpo parecía más un vestido muy a su pesar.

Fue entonces que lo noto, junto con esas alas extrañas parecía un… hada. Solo una persona que conocía no lo espantaría y se detendría el suficiente tiempo como para que pudiera notar que era el.

Tomando un vuelo rápido por la ventana su destino estaba claro, el tendría que perir ayuda al terror de la 11° división a Kusajishi Yachiru.


End file.
